The Adventures of Silver and N
by TheMightyGold
Summary: Silver and N have really never got to hang out, until oneday, fate made them with each other (not a shipping, i mean best friends. I don't do same gender shippings). Now they have crazy adventures getting jobs, losing jobs, and hanging with friends. Find out what happens each chapter in this New Series of hilarious adventures and situations!
1. Chapter 1

**_How it started_**

Silver was travelling around Kanto as usual on his Honchcrow. It was easy sailing for him and his Pokémon. But on his way to Pallet town, a strong breeze came and startled his flying friend. Honchcrow freaked out. That's when they were hit by a blizzard. Silver blacked out.

…. When Silver woke up, he found his Honchcrow sleeping by a tree. "I can't believe you were trying to take this Pokémon down by grabbing its leg!" The mysterious green haired boy said. The boy, looked closer at Silver, and then widened his eyes. "Silver-sempai, is that you?" The boy asked. Silver finally opened his eyes and say a Vanilluxe and N. "So N, did you throw a blizzard at my Honchrow?" Silver asked with a pissed tone. N nodded happily. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Silver said while rolling his eyes. Silver got up to wake up Honchrow. "We are leaving," he directly said.

…. Silver then went into the pokemart in Viridian city. N secretly followed him, to see what he was doing. "Let's see, Pokémon food, potions, I have everything." Silver said. Silver turned around with N behind him. "Hi sempai," he said. Silver then got startled and fell backwards onto the shelf of items. This caused all of the other shelves to fall, like domino chips. _THUMP!_ The last shelf fell. The manager quickly rushed outside to see what was happening. He then found that N and Silver were the only two people in the store. "You two, look at what you've done! Get your asses up and clean this mess!" Silver and N quickly went straight to cleaning.

….

"You two have to pay for what you have done." The guy said. Silver shook his head saying he had no money, and N reached into his pocket to find a paper clip, a lollipop, and ZO MY GOD IT'S A THOUSAND DOLLARS! N simply spat his gum into the paper, and balled up the money. He then walked to the trash can and threw it away. Silver then facepamled himself. He rushed to the trash, but the employee, took the trash and gave it to the trash pick-up. Silver fell on his knees in defeat. They had to work there every day for the rest o their lives. "Don't worry Silver, we can spend time together every day now, it's like a miracle!" Silver then sighed and lifted his head up. "N, you're an idiot."

 _ **THE END?**_

 **Don't forget to look at Pokespe Vacation and Pokespe survival challenge!**

 **TheMightyGold, sighning out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pokemart

**The Pokemart**

Ah, what a beautiful day! The sun is out, the pidgeys are chirping, and

 _AARRNK… AARRNK… AARRNK…_

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO'S THERE?!"

Silver woke up and looked at his pokegear. He forgot he set his alarm, but for what? He pressed the IM AWAKE button and put on his real clothes in the bathroom. But wait, he doesn't have a bathroom, let alone a house. Why, he slept in the basement of the pokemart. Why is he there? Read the first part you fake reader. Anyway back to the story.

He went to the counter where the cash register was at. He looked around and didn't see N, who was suppose to show also. He probably forgot his job. "Oh, hi Silver," Crystal said, who was accompanied by Yellow. "Welcome to the pokemart how may I help… don't tell anyone I'm here." Silver said embarrassed. Crystal she rubbed his back in sympathy. "How did you get here?" Yellow asked. He told them about what happened to him a couple of days ago. Yellow sighed, while Crystal had the urge to laugh. "Speak of the devil," Silver grumbled. N walked in with the keys to the and went through the other door. Crystal got their paid items and said bye to Silver, and Yellow said good luck.

N grabbed the goods he was suppose to pick up from Pewter city, and headed back to Viridian. "Gee, I hope I remembered the way back." N said in confusion. That's when he had an idea.

Silver looked at his pokegear and saw, N calling. "How did he get my number?" he asked to himself. He noted them as questions for later. "What do you want," Silver said. "Could you come help me, I'm kind of lost…" Silver facepamled. I'll be there in a minute.

Silver found the truck sitting right buy the entrance to Viridian Forest. He put his Honchrow back in his pokeball and popped himself in the passenger seat. "Go left; go right, go mid, loop-d loop, and crash into the pokemart, N learn your way around Kanto. Now, what you need to do is-"Silver was cut out by the sound of the truck moving. "I got it now, thanks sempai." Silver widened his eyes. "N, I was kid-DDDIIINNNNG! T-T rip Silver…

The manager stood at the cash register wondering where his employee was. "When I find him, I'm gonna-"he was cut off by a…

"N, watch where you're going!" Silver yelled. "Don't worry I know where to go now. All I need to do is crash into the pokemart!" Silver slammed his face on the sealed air back. "I'm going to die…"

"Here we go!" They jumped off a cliff in slow-motion and headed straight for the pokemart! CRRRAASHHH! The manager was shocked. Steam came from his head and set off the sprinklers. "YOU"RE FIRED!" he yelled.

"Well sempai, at least we don't have to work here no more, and we have each other." Silver once again slammed his head in the car. "Go away."

 ** _THE END_**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this episode/chapter whatever you want to call it, and I hope you will still look out for my two other series, as long as this one!**

 **TheMightyGold, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Daycare

**PLEASE READ FOR STATUS UPDATE!**

 **Hey guys, TheMightyGold here! I just wanted to let you know a few things. For one, the chapter I posted last weekend for A Pokespe Vacation, even though it's been a long time since I started back up, is going to have two separate "volumes" after I finish the frantic shipping. Two is that I am cancelling a Pokespe Survival challenge and leave it there in case you wanna read the first parts. I am remodeling the show and calling it Pokespe Game Show, but instead of all the Dex holders (cause we all know there's a lot…) appearing in one chapter every chapter, each chapter will have up to 6 Dex Holders at random, and 2 bonus guests sometimes. It will start next week. Now you can enjoy the show!**

 **I know it's not a show, just go with it.**

 _ **Pokémon Daycare**_

Silver and N had yet another task after getting fired from the pokemart a couple of months ago. Gold asked Silver a favor to take his position at the daycare while he has some business (Hanging with Emerald and playing Pranks on Crys) to take care of.

Silver glared at the old daycare fart because he gave him A TON OF BULLSHIT to- do. Here is the list.

-Clean the poop holes

-Bath all the Pokémon

-Groom the Pokémon

-Hatch the egg

-Hatch the other egg

-Hatch the bad egg

-Make sure the Pokémon don't get hurt

-Take them for a walk

AND FINALLY,

-DON'T FORGET TO WATCH THE DITTO REPRODUCE!

P.S. IT IS DISGUSTING, BUT IM USED TO IT…

Silver almost barfed in his mouth at the thought of it. Unfortunately for him, he knew N wouldn't be able to handle the horrible task. So he took it instead. "I can't believe I agreed to this…" Silver said in disgust.

N bathed the Pokémon, which Evee, Ditto, Charmander, Totodile, and Treeko. "Now you're all nice and clean! Line up for a grooming session!"

While N groomed the Pokémon, he had his shirt off, which was covering the egg. His jacket was on the other egg.

Silver cleaned the poop holes, and hatched the bad egg, which turned out to be a…

"Is this a Pichu mixed with a Shinx, what the hell is this?!" Silver complained. Silver then looked at you.

"Warning, what I'm about to do may make you hate me. This may be a little graphic." He then looked back at the Pichunx and took it outside. There, he buried the creature and burned the patch. Five minutes later, he had his Feraligtr use Hydro pump to stop the fire from spreading.

While Silver was doing that, N was taking the NORMAL Pokémon out for a walk.

The last thing to do was to watch the Ditto…

"Ok, I'm back Silver! You can go back to being a homeless bum!" Gold said. He was looking around the daycare until he found…

"N, you idiot! Get this thing off me!" Silver yelled. N then grabbed a broom and started swatting the Ditto on Silver's head. It jumped off his head and hissed. Gold laughed at the hysterical view.

"Ah, the beauty of payback. I set that up so well! That's what you get for spamming in Smash Bros!"

"Wait, what?!"

"…"

"Uh,"

"You're gonna be dead today…"

 **I know there wasn't much dialogue, but I will try to make it better next time. I know some of you have been waiting for this and I appreciate you guys that were patient. One more thing is I have a deviant art account. I had posted some pictures a while back, and some yesterday I think, so please if you're interested, let me know what you want me to draw that's Pokespe related. And it has to be from my chapters. The only thing is it will be on paper because I don't have the tools to do fan art the proper way with color, so it will be hand drawn on paper. If you do go to my deviant art, first look at the old ones from months ago, then look at the ones that look way better. Have I improved? I have the same name by the way.**

 **The Mighty Gold, signing out!**


	4. To All My Readers and Fans

To All of My Readers and Fans:

Some of you may be wondering will I ever continue making Pokespe fanfictions. Some of u doesn't care anymore. I understand, I haven't been active in the longest, mostly because of school and extra credit courses. That's first priority. I just want you guys to know that. Now it is time to talk about some things.

First off, I will no longer be doing Pokespe fanfictions. I am truly sorry for you guys expecting more, but I just can't think of any ideas for more Pokespe stories. Unless Japan comes out with some kind of amazing Pokespe TV series, I don't have anything. I am sorry.

I was going to do Undertale, but I'm not a fan of pairing goats with skeletons, and a fish with some kind of dino-lizard thing. I'm still a fan of the game though!

Lastly I will be introducing the soon to be next big thing….

Some of you may have heard of Mega Man, and all the new series they had in the past. Well the creator of him is introducing the next generation of Mega Man! The series is called Mighty No. 9, and I am a HUGE fan of this game. It's basically like Mega Man, but with a better story to tell (in my opinion) compared to the first Mega Man and its remake Mega Man Powered Up. Nothing wrong with it, I just like it better. And it is PERFECT for people in the future who want to make fanfics of this. I've seen very little fanfics of this game, and the world needs more entertainment and love from a game like this! So I have taken it upon myself to do this. Remember! I am only a fan and don't own any of this and am not trying to force you to play the game.

For people who do love the series don't forget to look out for the animated series coming out this year of 2016 (hopefully).

That is all. TheMightyGold, signing out…


End file.
